contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Falcon
The Red Falcon is a mysterious organization which acts as the main antagonist throughout the Contra series. Its first known leader was an alien entity known as Emperor Demon Dragon God Java. Java fell into the Earth inside a meteorite and started to use brainwashed humans to do his bidding. The Red Falcon's ranks are composed not only of brainwashed and well-armed humans, but also of various alien abominations. The Red Falcon fortified the Galuga Archipelago near New Zealand, using the place as their main base of operations, gathering forces and staging what was eventually known as the "Alien Wars", which would result in the destruction of most of the planet and the death of countless people. The organization's goal was initially thought to be the annihilation of the human race, making way for the aliens to claim the Earth as their own and repopulate the planet with their brethren. However, things were not as they first appeared... History As revealed in Contra: Shattered Soldier, the main reason Red Falcon targeted Earth was because the Triumvirate, Earth's government in the series, stole the Moirai Relic which was kept hidden in Jupiter prior to the events of the series. Red Falcon was this relic's defensive program; should the relic be stolen from its resting place, the Red Falcon was to activate and retrieve it no matter what. In the first Contra, Red Falcon attempted to reclaim the relic through stealthy infiltration by sending an alien detachment, but due to the actions of Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, Red Falcon did not succeed. In Super Contra, Red Falcon once again attempted to reclaim the relic through stealthy infiltration by sending another alien detachment, but it failed once again. Seeing its attempt to reclaim the relic by infiltration failing a second time, the Red Falcon waged an all-out war against Earth and its people (Contra III: The Alien Wars). Unfortunately for Red Falcon, Bill Rizer and Lance Bean managed to not only defeat it, but the two men annihilated Red Falcon completely. After the destruction, the cells of Red Falcon's alien warriors now belonged to Earth's world governments. The Triumvirate attempted to cover up their dirty little secret by hailing Lance Bean and Bill Rizer as saviors of Earth. However, Lance Bean coincidentally stumbled upon the Triumvirate's secret regarding the relic. The Triumvirate attempted to hide their secret by assassinating Lance Bean and placing the blame on Bill Rizer. However, Lance Bean did not die; he was revived when his body was merged with alien cells. After his resurrection, Lance succeeded in creating a new organization: Blood Falcon. Bill Rizer, along with his new partner Lucia, would later destroy the Triumvirate and the Moirai Relic, finally putting an end to the cursed fate between Bill and Red Falcon for good. Even though Red Falcon as an organization had long ceased to exist, its life did not. In Neo Contra, which takes place in 4444 A.D., some hefty centuries after events of Shattered Soldier occurred, the Neo Contra faction possesses the cells and genes from the aliens who belonged to Red Falcon, and makes their nostalgic appearances. But this time, they are not the central focus of Neo Contra's plotline. Recurring members Emperor Demon Dragon God Java is the main villain in the original Contra, and a recurring boss in the series. One of the masterminds behind the Red Falcon organization, Java appears as a large, elongated alien head without eyes and large teeth. Despite not having eyes, he can apparently perceive his surroundings, as he will attack as soon as the player approaches him. Java once again makes his appearance in Contra III. Despite his fierce appearance, Java remains immobile in all his appearances, attacking mainly by vomiting small floating aliens which track the player. Java is always fought right before Gomeramos King, meaning his defeat is not the end of the alien menace. Bundle slowly move around and try to run into the player; they have no other form of attack. They're easily destroyed, but they should be taken out quickly as larger numbers can be overwhelming. Gomeramos King is the final boss in the original Contra, and the second most recurring boss in the series after the Gunner Wall. It is a gigantic alien heart which is responsible for spawning the countless aliens fought during the games. In the earlier games, it would be fought right after defeating Java, but it would later appear on its own in later installments. Gomeramos King is for the most part a sitting duck, since it has no means of defending himself. However, it is always surrounded by small cocoons (usually four or six depending on the game) which constantly spit out facehugger-like aliens. The best strategy to take down this boss is to concentrate on destroying the cocoons first, leaving the boss defenseless. Eggron release baby aliens in the form of Buggers. They must be destroyed in order to prevent further Buggers from appearing and interfering with the player's mission. Their motifs are unmistakably based on the ovomorphs from the Alien franchise. Bugger hop out of Eggrons and run along the floor to attack, or run across the ceiling and dive down. They will defend Gomeramos King, who sustains the alien base, with their lives. They are spider-like alien enemies that endlessly reproduce and spawn from Eggrons. They are known to appear during the boss battle with Gomeramos King. Their designs are unmistakably influenced by the facehuggers from the Alien franchise. Wadder are immobile organic emplacements found growing from the walls of the aliens' nest that function in a similar way as turrets. They attack by vomiting Poisonous Insect Gels that home in on intruders. Slave Beast Taka is a recurring boss in the Contra series, appearing in Contra III: The Alien Wars and Contra: Shattered Soldier as the very first boss in both games. A similar boss appears in the non-canon Contra: Legacy of War. Taka appears as a large tortoise-like monster, busting out from a wall to face the heroes. It mainly attacks by vomiting out maggots and releasing wasps from the cavities in its shell. It will also stretch its neck to attack and shoot a laser beam from its mouth. In the rematch in Shattered Soldier it attacks in most the same way, but once its head is destroyed Taka will turn on its back, revealing a gruesome large human-like face. It will once again release wasps and maggots, as well as vomiting on the place. In Contra: Legacy of War, Taka had two attacks: breathing a fire stream, and releasing bug-like aliens toward player. Big Fuzz is a recurring boss in the Contra series, appearing in Contra III: The Alien Wars and Contra 4. He also appears in the non-canon game C: The Contra Adventure. Big Fuzz appears as a gigantic, skeleton-like robot who protects Red Falcon's factories. In all of his appearances, he makes his entrance by using his hands to force open the large metal doors of the factory and then proceeding to attack the heroes. His main form of attack is to breathe a continuous stream of fire, although he can also shoot tracking laser beams from his eyes and deploy several timed bombs at once. In Contra 4, he will crawl through the narrow corridors of the factory to pursue the player. Metal Alien The is a boss from Super Contra and Contra III: The Alien Wars. It appears as a winged humanoid alien very reminiscent of the xenomorphs from the Alien franchise, who serves as the last challenge before the heroes can be granted an audience with the mastermind Gava. In its first appearance, the Metal Alien would stay out of reach while spewing homing shots, eventually sweeping after the player and attacking with its retractile inner mouth. On the rematch in the third game, the Metal Alien is fought while climbing a wall, giving little room for the player to maneuver. This time it attacks mainly by using its prehensile tail to stab the heroes. After taking some damage, it will begin teleporting, making it harder to hit him. Emperor Demon Gava is the main villain and final boss from Super Contra and Contra III: The Alien Wars, and a major recurring boss in the series. The "brother" of Black Viper, Gava is a large skeletal alien with a bulbous head and elongated snake-like arms with faces on them. On his first attack on Earth, Gava and the Red Falcon forces under his command take over a military base and brainwash the soldiers to serve them, which prompts the government forces to send Contra soldiers Bill Rizer and Lance Bean to fight them. After fighting through the alien-infested base, the two confront Gava and defeat him, putting a halt to the alien's operations. Two years later, Gava once again appears, descending from the skies with the Red Falcon forces and annihilating an entire city, thus beginning the Alien Wars. Bill and Lance are once again sent to fight the Red Falcon's forces, along with various other soldiers, many of which perish during the hostilities. Bill and Lance eventually reach Gava's lair, fighting the many alien abominations within, and finally destroying him for good. Despite his death, Gava would be revived many times throughout the series by the use of the alien cells which were collected by the government in the aftermath of the Alien Wars. Gava once again returns in Contra: Shattered Soldier: Lance Bean transforms into this creature to fight his former comrade, Bill Rizer. Shadow Beast Kimkoh is a recurring boss in the Contra series, originally appearing as the final boss in the NES version of Super Contra. It appears as an insectoid freak with large, hollow, frog-like legs and a woman's face inside its constantly open mouth. It always shows up in the final stages of the games it appears in. Kimkoh's main form of attack is to shoot spores from his foot, which rain down in the screen. In its original appearance it remained stationary, but later appearances showed this boss is very mobile, as it can also bury itself, jump, and ram at the player. Kimkoh returns once again in Contra: Shattered Soldier. Lance Bean fuses with an alien and transforms into several creatures, one of them being a pair of Kimkohs, to fight his former comrade Bill Rizer. Other members *''Contra'' **Garmakilma **Godomuga **Gordea **Gromaides **Guldaf *''Super Contra'' **Gerbis **Giralal **Magnus Mk. I **Outer Defense System **Spidal *''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' **Anthell **Big Fuzz **Booby **Bosco Spider **Garth Base **Kenny 1 & 2 **Magnus Mk. II **Sasaki **Sergeant Dodriguez **Taka **Tetranducker **Tri-Transforming Wall Walker Infantry and artillery units *''Contra'' **Acuba **Basquez **Bird Human Garth **Darr **Destroi **Dogra **Gelugge **Greeder **Gulcan **Ledder **Necroid **Rangel **Rotating Gun **Shroud *''Super Contra'' **Bakonga **Blob **Charger **Jameera **Lizard Alien **Machine Gun Soldier **Manooki **Rotating Turret *''Contra III: The Alien Wars'' **Crawler Tank **Dome Defender **Gigafly **Grenade Thrower **Hellrider **Human-faced Dog **Oggie and Oggie Generator **Rotating Ducker **Sensor Arm **Sniper **Zako Soldier Gallery Contra - Instruction booklet - 02.jpg|Acuba, Dogra, Guldaf Contra - Instruction booklet - 03.jpg|Gordea, Ledder Contra - Instruction booklet - 04.jpg|Godomuga, Bundle (top), Java (bottom), Bugger Super C - Instruction booklet - 02.png|Rotating Gun, Magnus Super C - Instruction booklet - 03.png|Machine Gun Soldier, Spidal Super C - Instruction booklet - 04.png|Manooki, Blob, Gerbis Super C - Instruction booklet - 05.png|Eggron, Lizard Alien, Giralal Super C - Instruction booklet - 06.png|Gava, Bakonga, Jameera Contra 3D - 06.png|''Contra 3D'' Contra 3D - 10.png|''Contra 3D'' See also *Alien Wars *Moirai *Moirai Relic Category:Antagonists Category:Storyline elements Category:Contra Category:Contra 3D Category:Contra 4 Category:Evolution Category:Operation C Category:Super Contra Category:The Alien Wars